Additional Classes
Extra Stuff! I try to extend the current classes and add something extra and or extending current templates to allow for more advanced characters, and or new types which fit the theme and have a bit of eldritch in thier nature. They are broken up here into three categories. First, Extended/Expanded Templates, that rely upon existing templates such as Immortal. Second are former enemies or altered enemies, such as the Azlu from Werewolf the Forsaken. Third, are 'brand' new classes/templates. These include several focused on the eldritch or changed/altered by them. 'Formless the Enticement' (Read World of Darkness: Changing Breeds and Skin-Thief, this is a more 'advanced' template, your basically both). Formless are in effect true shapeshifters, so much so they are always in danger of losing thier true form. Formeless often began with a primary form, a first one, and then discovered they could use other forms, eventually learning the art of combining form, or even altering thier human form, all the while struggling to remain human as thier bodies become ever increasingly more mutable, expanding to opposite gender, marine animals, plants, extinct species, fungi and even internally changing thier own 'make up'. Formless are very versitile, but excel at infiltration. 'Vice-Lords the Iniquity' (Read World of Darkness: Inferno) Vice-Lords are Possessed, but extremely strong willed indivuals, who have taken the upper hand against the demon or demons inside, even the metaphysical ones. They are a contradiction, forced to deny thier vice by typically inflicting Vice on others, or related actions. They also have Virture, and struggle to keep the upper hand, forcing thier 'host' to preform favors or other glimpses of might, but trying to strive against the natural evil of what it is and transform it into something good, or something usable for thier own ends - often fighting back against other posessions, and slowly wondering if they are turning into the exact thing they fight? 'Ancient the Venerable' (Read World of Darkness: Immortals) These Ancients have walked the world for over a millenia, ancient. They possess incredable amounts of chi, and other abilities, but for all of thier strengths, wisdom and knowledge, the world is a vastly different place than it was, and thus to the Venerable it is going by so quickly to be nearly unbelieavble. Can they still continue thier percieved duty in the face of how comparitively venerable they are? 'Plague-Lords the Tempered' (Based off of the Bishibu? from Werewolf the Forsaken) A more recent phenomenon than other groups, they are masters of the four tempers or humors, especially as it relates to disease and decay but also regular moods. Sanguine, Phelgmatic, Cholic, and Meancholic, thier moods and inherent forms of pestilance and virulancy strike them, subtlely warping them, granting fever dreams amongst other stranger 'blessings' and gifts. 'Famine-Lords the Hunger' (Based off of one werewolf book enemy) Like the plague-lords, seen as a sign of the coming apocalypse, the Locusts as they are known. They are known to be very draining and posess unsaitaiting capabilities. Category:Other House Rules of note